Persona : Imperfection
by Thanamont
Summary: Follows Takeru Itsuya, a 17-year-old with the power of the Wild Card.  We're rubbish at descriptions, so just know that we're using the Persona universe, not characters, for the most part. Originality is what we're shooting for. Just read it, yes?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is a joint effort between two people, and the idea for this fanfic has been floating around for quite some time now. The username is a cross of Thanatoaster and Douemont, which are common usernames for the two of us. We'll hopefully be continuing this to the end, and release a new chapter every other week or so, providing Douemont's job doesn't eat up all his free time. If you bother reading this, constructive criticism and the like is greatly appreciated. Trolls will be cannibalized. Another note would be that we're too lazy to look up enough information for this to be set in Japan, so just roll with the names. It's pseudo-Japan/Eagleland. Further, Thanatoaster will be drawing four-panel comics to lampshade and/or parody our writing from time to time, as she needs to make fun of Douemont's drama. Lastly, while it's a Persona fanfic, we're using a lot of our own theories, and _very _few canon characters will be appearing. With that said, please enjoy.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone through the windows of the train, illuminating the sparsely populated cars. The billowy clouds that this region is known for had taken their leave for the day, leaving only a series rolling hills to occasionally hide the sun from view. A boy in his late teens was dully sitting by himself in a booth, maroon eyes fixated on the countryside. Takeru's elbow was propped up against the windowsill, his head resting lazily in his hand. Gazing past the green hills, he reflected on his situation. He sighed, mind alight with all sorts of thoughts. _Kick me out of the house because you two argue so much... I really appreciate the thought, guys,_ was the one at the front of his mind, which he thought as he let out a halfhearted moan.  
Takeru felt something land on the booth next to him, and then a slight tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he noticed his shirt was being gnawed on by his pet ferret, Eduard. "You know you're supposed to stay in my bag," he said as he picked the ferret up. It looked back with beady little eyes and a twitching nose. After another sigh, Takeru stood up and pulled his bag down, putting the ferret back inside amongst his stacks of clothes.  
He stretched, thinking, _Might as well take a walk before we get there, huh? Since I'm already up and all that._ He'd already spent enough time poking around his own car, so he decided to see if he could manage to get through the entire train. Making his way to the next car up, he reached the far end of the second car, and as he grasped the handle to the next car, he peered outside. In his view was no longer the sweeping hills, but instead, his destination, a small blur in the distance... And a gigantic silhouette? He blinked hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Nothing. Just the blur of the town remained. He chalked it up to his eyes playing tricks on him.  
Continuing on, he turned the handle to the third car on his little quest, and walked inside. He paused as soon as his brain caught up with his eyes. This car was entirely blue, and didn't resemble the interior of a passenger train at all. It looked like more of the first class of a ritzy airplane, with a black grand piano situated in a lone corner, and at the back sat an old man accompanied by a young woman who's attire matched that of the room.

The man was sitting behind a ornately crafted table, eyes piercing through Takeru with an unnatural gaze, made all the more unnerving by the large growth that was his nose. "Welcome... To the Velvet Room." He spoke with a mouth that seemed permanently upturned, in a sort of cruel parody of a smile. He was dressed in a gentlemanly suit, nary a wrinkle in sight on his smart black jacket and pants, and his long white hair provided a sharp contrast to all the black and blue.  
"Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..." He chuckled at this, a giggle that could send shivers down a grown man's spine. "My name is Igor..." He gestured to himself for the introduction. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance.  
"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, and transforms its appearance to reflect the needs of the guest." Igor gesticulated around the blue room, using his gloved hands to sweep across the random objects and trinkets that littered the luminescent room. "It is a room that only those bound by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." His smile seemed to widen at this, if that was even possible.  
"Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asked matter-of-factly, as if this entire situation was commonplace for him.

Takeru looked onward, completely dumbstruck. _This is a dream, this has to be a dream. Trains don't just turn into first class jets. People don't talk about being between dream and reality. People don't have noses that long. ...Of course, then. It is a dream. Play along, man. Just play along. I might be able to get some entertainment out of this._  
He caught himself wandering into thought, and began, "Uh, yeah. Hi. Name's Takeru Itsuya."

Igor nodded his head understandingly. "Hm...I see. Now then..." Here, he paused before he waved about the front of the table. Almost immediately, an elaborately sculpted chair appeared, as if from the thin air. He made a motion for Takeru to sit down, and did not continue until he took the offer. "...Let's take a look at your future, shall we?"  
With another elaborate gesture towards the table, Igor made several cards with faces printed on them appear the same way as the chair.  
"Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." He chuckled again at this, finding something inherently humorous in his words. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"  
Igor took a single card from the table, flipped it over and revealed an elaborate illustration of a man with a knapsack. "Ah... The Fool, in the upright position. This card represents the beginning of a journey: to self discovery, new worlds, and incredible heights. It signifies that you will embark on such a journey in the near future beyond that is..." Igor flipped another of the cards, but this one's revelation made his almost inhuman face quiver with excitement. "...The Judgment! How incredible! This card represents a choice, the results of which could affect a multitude of things, including the loss of your future... forever. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."  
Another wave, and the cards had disappeared. "Now, in the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here... Until then."  
Here, the woman in blue that sat across from him coughed softly, finally bringing attention to herself. "Ah!" Igor exclaimed. "I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

The woman stood and bowed gracefully, extending an arm in front of her as she did so. Upon rising, she stated, "My name is Alexandra. As Igor has already said, I serve as his assistant here in the Velvet Room. I'm quite certain you'll find my services invaluable in the coming days." At that, she sat back down.

"...Right, then," Takeru sputtered, taken aback by the entire situation. "Well, Captain Cryptic and his fine lady assistant, I'm sure I have somewhere to be right about now... Like, getting off a train, or something."

Igor lightly chuckled at Takeru's comment as he refolded his hands under his chin. "Hmm... indeed. In the coming days, I believe you will awaken a special power, one that will signal the start of your journey. When that happens, I will be here...waiting...eager to present you with our special contract." When Igor finished, the room itself began to blur and contort, as if it was fading away. Igor gave Takeru a few parting words as the room faded to white. "Until then, farewell..."

Takeru's vision returned, and he found himself opening the door of a train car, as if that entire exchange in this "Velvet Room" had never happened. Like an entire dream that took up absolutely no time... Huh.  
After finishing his trip from car to car, Takeru finally returned to his seat, pulling his baggage down into the booth beside him. Almost there. We're almost there, he thought, anticipation filling his head and stomach with a light giddiness.  
Sure enough, a voice came over an intercom, announcing the train's arrival in Seijou. Takeru bolted from the train car, bags (and subsequently, ferret) in tow. Once outside, he was stopped in his tracks by a refined, elegant woman. "Takeru Itsuya, correct?" she stated with a voice matching her classy appearance.

"Uh. Yea– , I mean, yes ma'am," he sputtered, not expecting such a person to be the one that his parents had arranged to get him acquainted with Seijou.

"Wonderful! I'm Mikishi Danzonu, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. As such, I'll be show-" A digital ringing sounded from her pocket. "Oh, one moment, please." She turned her back to Takeru, and a tone of urgency tinged her speech. "Yes, I'll be right there." She turned back, saying, "Something's happened to need my immediate attention, unfortunately. If you'll stay put right there, I should be back within an hour to introduce you to the town." At this, she hurriedly left the train station.  
Takeru simply stood in place, an expression of utmost confusion on his face. First that weird dream, and now a weird teacher who runs off mid-conversation. He looked around at the train station, bright with afternoon light. "Oh, that reminds me," he thought aloud. He set his bags down on a bench, and reaching into his own pocket, he pulled out his until-now forgotten cell phone. After fiddling with the buttons for a moment, a map of the town came up, with a precise route from his current position to the dorms where he'd be staying for his senior year. Well, if she doesn't show back up soon, at least I won't be lost. Takeru put his cell phone back in his pocket, and sat on the bench where he put his bags down.

Across the station were two figures that stood next to an emptying train car; one was a mere nondescript butler that blended into the crowd, but the other did anything but. She was a young girl, perhaps twelve, garbed in a black and green dress that covered all, save her head, and she sported slightly long lavender hair pulled into a braid. She was staring intently at the slowly closing train doors. "...He's going to be late again, isn't he?" She asked tentatively.

The butler gave her a sympathetic smile before he replied, "Forgive me, Ruka-sama, but you know how hectic Kikimori-sama's schedule is."

The girl named Ruka sighed as she began to gaze about the station, until she abruptly halted her wandering eyes, her vision fixated upon the boy sitting on a bench. She began to run towards the black haired male, much to her caretaker's disdain as he hollered and yelled for her to return at once. Once she finally reached him, she simply asked, "Mister, are you okay? You... look like you're in pain."

Takeru looked at the girl for a moment, then turned to look behind him. Seeing no one, he thought, no end to the weird people today, huh? Looking back at the girl, he said, "I feel just fine, really. Do I want to know why you asked?"

Ruka stared at Takeru for a moment, then flushed red with embarrassment upon realizing what she had just done. "O-Oh, my apologies!" She exclaimed as she curtsied deeply. "I merely thought– I mean I heard– I thought I heard you screaming, but I guess I was mistaken," she stuttered sheepishly.

Her butler chose this time to interject himself into the awkward conversation. He quickly looked between the two, then turned to Takeru. "I'm so sorry, sir. I'm afraid Miss Kikimori doesn't think things through most of the time, so she can often say things that some may consider... rude," he explained, barely looking at Ruka as he talked about her. "I see you're new to town, maybe even a visitor or a tourist. As payment for Ruka-sama's transgression, would you allow us the honor of showing you around our beloved Seijou?"

Takeru showed a look of utmost puzzlement as he answered, "Uh... sure, I guess. Let me just... grab my bags–"

"No need, good sir!" The butler cried as he picked up Takeru's luggage for him. "Now, shall we be off?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, the reason we're pretty scant on description of characters, is because Thanatoaster has shoddily drawn art!

The trio of Takeru, Ruka, and her butler had been walking for nearly two hours before Takeru began to regret taking the scenic tour of Seijou. They had wandered through the quiet neighborhoods and visited a grand clock tower situated in the middle of the local market. After that dull excursion,

"And here's where-" Ruka's butler began to speak, but was interrupted by a loud yawn from Takeru.

Takeru caught himself, and stammered, "Oh, sorry about that. I, uh, guess I'm tired from the trip here."

"Ah. Don't worry yourself, sir. I simply love this town, and wish only for others to see it the same way I do. I understand that I can become rather long-winded about this dear town's history."

"Oh, well then." Takeru heard his stomach make a faint growl. "There's not a Junes or something around here, is there? I'm getting a little bit hungry from the walking."

"There certainly is, sir. I'll lead you there, if you require assistance in finding it," the butler replied, language ever-so-formal.

"That would be great," came Takeru's response, stomach getting the better of him.

As it happens, Junes was on the other side of town, so it gave Takeru even more time to take in the city's sights. One particular sight wasn't a building, but instead a person. She wore a pair of goggles atop her head, and seemed preoccupied with keeping a mountain of books that she was carrying from falling over. "Are many people like that here?" asked Takeru.

This time, Ruka answered, "Not too many, I would think. Every town has its... unique individuals, though, you know."

Upon Arriving at Junes, Takeru and company were greeted by someone dressed in a bizarre-looking blue bear suit. "Welcome to Junes, where every day is customer appreciation day!" the person, judging from voice alone, a young man, said. "Feel proud, because you're the last people I'm greeting today! My shift is _over!_" he exclaimed, taking the head of the costume off, to reveal a young man with short, shocking red hair. He extended his hand toward Takeru, saying, "You look new in town. How convenient that I just got off work, huh? Name's Hiroto Katsuhi."

Takeru accepted Hiroto's handshake, and introduced himself, "Takeru Itsuya. Nice to meet you." Letting go of Hiroto's hand, he then asked, "So, where's the food court here? I'm insanely hungry."

Hiroto chuckled a bit under his breath. "Food court, huh? There's an interesting place for ya."

"...Interesting?" Takeru questioned.

"You'll see," he said, walking off and motioning for Takeru to follow.

At this Ruka turned to her butler, and asked, "May I go with them? I'd like to try the food here."

Her butler sighed contemplatively, but agreed to her idea. "I'll return for you in an hour," came his reply, as he headed off and away from Junes.

On the way to the food court, Hiroto noticed a customer that he was familiar with. "Well, hello, Toyuki? What madness are you buying today?"

The girl he addressed turned from looking through a shelf to face Hiroto, and returned his greeting with a powerful backhand.

Reeling from pain, Hiroto asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh, it's just become a standard greeting for you. Now that I think of it, that's the first time you haven't greeted me lewdly."

Hiroto turned towards Ruka and Takeru, and embarrassedly laughed.

"Now, what do you want?" Toyuki asked, annoyed by the point.

"We were just about to go to the food court. Takeru here," he began as he waved his hand toward Takeru, "is new in town, and I figured he could use some friends, is all."

A look of surprise crossed Toyuki's face. "Oh. That's unusually nice of you, Hiroto."

"So what do you say?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'm getting a bit hungry today anyways. My last project kind of exploded. Too much sauce, I guess."

"Not gonna ask." Hiroto turned towards Ruka. "And before we head off to the food court, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Ruka," she simply said.

"Okay, then. Shall we be off now?" he stated, as he walked presumably towards the food court.

After everyone had ordered their food, Ruka taking several minutes due to never having had eaten somewhere like a food court before, everyone found a suitable table and sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, Takeru spotted something odd underneath one of the tables. "Is that... a person under there?"

Hiroto finished a bite of his burger, and said, "Oh yeah. That's the interesting thing I was talking about earlier. See, that guy kinda lives here. Says he has amnesia, and doesn't even remember where he lives."

"He's pretty nice, though, and I see him helping out in Junes, so I guess the manager just lets him use that table as his home," added Toyuki.

Hiroto got up from the table, walked towards the person sleeping under the table, and began poking his shoulder. "Hey. Hey Tetsuya. Hey wake up."

The man, apparently named Tetsuya, and probably in his early twenties, stirred and mumbled, "Hrrn? I was having a fantastic nap, you know."

"Cool story. There's someone you should meet."

From across the food court Takeru shouted, "I, uh, don't think that's necessary, really. Just let the guy sleep."

Tetsuya sighed, and said, "Too late for that. I'm already awake. Hiroto, you've gotta stop waking me up so often. It's hard enough to sleep on the floor as it is."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hiroto said as he grabbed Tetsuya's coat and began pulling him towards the group's table. "Everyone, Tetsu. Tetsu, everyone else." He pointed a Takeru, and stated, "This is Takeru. He's new around here. I figured if he's going to be frequenting Junes, he should get acquainted with you. I mean, everyone else has."

Takeru, a bit shocked by the oddities of the town, nonetheless replied, "Nice to meet you, Tetsu."

Remi walks past table, mumbling angrily to self.

Takeru asks if Hiroto knows her. "Yeah, but she punched me in the face."

Food and shenanigans. Has friends now. YAY FIRST DAY.

Agrees to part with everyone, goes to dorm.

Night comes, ominous roar is heard, accompanied by whistling wind. HARDCORE whistle.


End file.
